


Oof an Asteroid? (I will work on this title)

by Inked_Teeth



Category: Borderlands (Video Games), Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Alien Rhys, Eventual alien Rhys, F/F, F/M, How Do I Tag, I don't know what to tag this?? I will learn, M/M, Rhys as Jack's PA, Rhys you are a fool, corporeal beings soon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 13:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14497650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inked_Teeth/pseuds/Inked_Teeth
Summary: It was a day like every other on Helios- corporate blood running, Handsome Jack strangling scientists and workers who didn't give him what he wanted- and so life was good. Well, except for the group of workers who were airlocked of course. This time it wasn't even Handsome Jack who did it, it was,"Some glowy frickin' space rock Rhysie! Can you believe it? Oh, I love space things that kill people, just smashed through the sector and got stuck in a wall while everyone else was yanked through the rocks entry point!" Our very own Rhys Elizabeth Bennett was one of the few non-scientists to lay eyes on the very rock._______Updates will happen maybe every two weeks? Unsure until summer.





	Oof an Asteroid? (I will work on this title)

**Author's Note:**

> A warning! People will probably be ooc! I will work on this! Please feel free to critique, do not say 'this sucks!!' instead say 'this sucks because _____!!' :D I hope you enjoy, I am putting this chapter out to see if people are interested, I will add more when I can! I have finals soon! Thank you for reading this and the story! -Matthias xx !!! <3
> 
> And if you like this, and think there is something I can't write for you, please go to my Tumblr and ask! It is Theeldritchguardian!

It was a day like every other on Helios- corporate blood running, Handsome Jack strangling scientists and workers who didn't give him what he wanted- and so life was good. Well, except for the group of workers who were airlocked of course. This time it wasn't even Handsome Jack who did it, it was,"Some glowy frickin' space rock Rhysie! Can you believe it? Oh, I love space things that kill people, just smashed through the sector and got stuck in a wall while everyone else was yanked through the rocks entry point!" Our very own Rhys Elizabeth Bennett was one of the few non-scientists to lay eyes on the very rock. 

Rhys walked through the doors of R&D and up to Jack, who was looking at the asteroid through a thick glass panel. He bumped his shoulder to the masked man's and stared expectantly. Jack looked towards him with a grin,"Hey Rhysie, ain't she a beaut? We don't know if it's radioactive or anything yet, but I've got the idiot crew working on that, so if it turns out not to be oozing radiation and we're not gonna grow a third head-" For the most part, Rhys didn't listen to what Jack said. He had his hands on the glass at this point and was looking at the asteroid, eyes wide and dilated, head tilted in curiosity. The asteroid was pulsating, glowing and to anyone else it would have seemed random. They couldn't feel it reaching out. Rhys though, he understood it, or at least was on the cusp of understanding. He just needed to get closer,"Jack, can I get a closer look?" Jack's brow ticked in annoyance at being interrupted,"Cupcake, did you listen to anything I just said? I don't talk to just hear myself- or well, not this time. Anyways, no you can't, it hasn't been cleared for not being a radioactive death rock." Rhys pursed his lips,"It'll be fine, just for a minute." Jack laughed, loud and booming, before realizing Rhys was serious. Then he laughed even harder,"Rhysie, don't be stupid! Do you honestly think that if it's radioactive, you'll survive?" Jack pulled him away, and they continued to fight, turning from a small disagreement, into a knock-out drag-out screaming match. This led to Rhys staying at Vaughn's house that night.

Jack didn't want Rhys near the stupid astroid, and they had argued extensively about it. "The frickin' thing could be radioactive, and your cute little self wants to walk right up to it? Real smart, cupcake, let me know how it works out." Rhys had rolled his eyes and walked away, as Jack yelled," Radiation poisoning isn't sexy, you know?!" This was met with a slamming door. 

____

"I don't know bro, it just feels like he's lording over me. I just want to look at a cool space rock!" Rhys flopped onto Vaughn's bed in their shared apartment. The owner of said bed sighed,"Bro, I know you weren't looking for this answer but..." Rhys glanced at him, betrayed,"Bro! You're on his side?" Vaughn looked back to his laptop guiltily. Rhys gasped softly, yet dramatically,"I can't believe this. My own bro doesn't want me to see a cool space rock. You can't say given the same circumstances you wouldn't want an up-close look! It /glows/, Vaughn!" Vaughn hummed thoughtfully," Well, I would definitely want a look at it. I'd do it from a distance like Masked and Scary suggested." Rhys groaned into the bed,"Because bro, the glowing is probably radiation!!" Rhys yelled in dramatic agony,"How could you, bro?" 

Vaughn just stared at him, his expression blank,"How could I care for your health, you mean?" Rhys frowned petulantly,"..exactly." Vaughn scoffed and sat his laptop to the side,"Okay, I'm done kidding around. I agree with Jack about you not getting close to the freaky space rock. I'm out of this conversation," He stood and walked out of the room as Rhys watched with a surprised expression,"Are you actually serious?" Vaughn didn't answer, so Rhys stood and followed him. 

They made their way into the kitchen and Vaughn went for the pot of coffee while Rhys leaned on the counter,"Would you be less irked if I wore a radiation suit," Vaughn looked towards him so quickly that Rhys stepped back in surprise,"You weren't even planning on wearing a suit? Now you're really being foolish, just stop bro!" Rhys scowled, then quickly schooled his features,"You're right Vaughn, I'm sorry for acting like this. I'm going to go ahead and get ready for work." Rhys felt Vaughn's eyes like knives in his back as he retreated. Almost as if he knew what Rhys's true plan was..

Vaughn waited until he heard the bedroom door shut, before grabbing his comm tablet and typing out a fast message to Handsome Jack- normally he wouldn't dare think of messaging the frightening corporate overlord, but this is about Rhys probably planning to do something really stupid. Hopefully Handsome Jack doesn't kill him, or if he does, maybe he'll be fast about it. Vaughn scoffed and closed his comm,"Yeah, right, and then Butt Stallion will fly me to heaven." 

____

Rhys followed his usual getting ready routine, being careful to get his hair right, tuck his tie tie in, and even swiped on some lipgloss and opened his small compact to pat on some blush. Maybe if Jack thinks he looks cute he'll give in and let him see the rock? He's pretty easy to sway if you can pique his interest. 

Rhys shut the small compact and stared at himself, then braced his hands on the surface in front of him, 'What on Elpis was going on in R&D...' The way the asteroid seemed to call out to him, it was terrifying. Yet exciting at the same time. He mused on this as he put on an innocent smile and left the room to bid Vaughn goodbye. He frowned,'Am I overreacting..?"

He shook the thought from his head as saw Vaughn cradling his comm tablet and coffee mug, who quickly closed the former. Rhys ignored this, and gave Vaughn a goodbye fist bump,"Have a nice day at work. Let's do lunch at the Hub?" Vaughn regarded him suspiciously, the way he was watching Rhys was slightly unnerving," Of course bro, if work permits it!" 

Rhys left quickly after that, his skag skin boots squeaking at his pace. He grinned to himself, and made his way to the executive elevator. He pressed the button like an excited child until the doors popped open with a ding!, and actually enjoyed the overly-cheery elevator music as he made his way down to R&D. His plan would almost certainly work, especially since he knew that anything that happened after he made contact with the asteroid wouldn't matter.

______

When the elevator opened in R&D, the scientists were not to be seen, save for a few crossing paths to other enclosures. Rhys decided not to clue them in any further that he wasn't to be there and booked it towards the room with the asteroid. He felt himself nearly running towards it, and couldn't find it in himself to care how it would be seen. 

The asteroid, the beautiful space rock, its glowing and cracked surface. Rhys pressed his face to the viewing window and shook in anticipation. It called to him, it cried like a child missing its mother. Rhys felt tears fill his eyes, and immediately made to open the door- which was of course locked. He wanted to sob, he was so close yet he didn't have the code. 

He blinked and connected his system to the keypad,'How can I forget that I can do this?' The hacking actually took some time, but none of the scientists who passed through paid him any mind. Thank God. Rhys' brows knit together in concentration as he worked his way though the firewall. 

15 minutes later found him just inside the room, locking it back behind him by punching the keypad with his cybernetic arm. This also sounded the alarm, but it didn't matter, the asteroid was closer than it had ever been. 

 

Rhys took this moment and turned to the asteroid. He stared long and hard, and heard what it said to him. It was a language he had never been taught but had always known, somewhere in his mind. One step towards it, two, three. He was less than 5 feet from it now. 

When he was a foot from the asteroid, he felt the heat from it washing over his body, the heat played with his hair, it caressed his cheek. He smiled, his tears returning and washing down his face. It felt like a child he had lost came back to him. He had to protect it, couldn't let anyone hurt it. He needed simply to place his hand on it and-

 _Wham! Wham! Wham!_

Rhys jumped, looking to the viewing window, and saw Jack- he was beating on the window, he was so angry. This once would have scared him. Not now. All he needed now was the asteroid. He smiled at Jack, who seemed to pause at this. His pounding hands stuttered, and then Jack was screaming at him. Rhys knew he was saying his name, but beyond that he couldn't understand. He understood only the asteroid. Jack disappeared from view, possibly to open the door. Rhys will have made the connection by then. 

The asteroid cried for Rhys, and Rhys finally looked back to it,"Don't cry, please. I will protect you, I promise. He won't hurt you. Nobody will," he whispered to it. It seemed to calm at his words. Rhys held his hand about it, smiling softly,"I promise." 

The door to the room slammed open, and Jack stood there, chest heaving," Rhys, don't you dare!" Jack held his hands up cautiously- he had realized that Rhys wasn't in his right mind right now. He made a careful step towards the brunet. Rhys smiled, and his hand settled on the asteroid.

The change that Jack saw in Rhys was instantaneous. He went from soft smiles, dazed eyes, and soft laughs to wide eyes, and lip bitten in pain. Where Rhys' hand was connected to the asteroid, soft purple was running up his arm. It glowed heavily when it entered his heart. Rhys threw his head back. Then he screamed the most blood curling howl that had ever sounded in R&D, and that's saying something.

Jack was powerless as it spread throughout Rhys' body, the glow eventually taking over entirely. Jack stepped back when Rhys opened his eyes and saw only pure white. This wasn't anything he'd ever seen. He was completely out of his element. Jack flinched when those eyes settled on him. Rhys had this expression of begging, and Jack had no clue how to help. 

The voice that came from alien looking man was distorted, and in every way wrong,"J- a ck? P lease..?" 

Before his very eyes, Handsome Jack's personal assistant, his friend, his _fiance_. 

Blew up. 

The force knocked Jack into the doorframe, slamming his head  
against it, where the world grew black.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello :D okay, I am unsure where this story is going at the moment but I was unable to get this idea from my head! I hope you'll be along for the ride! Thank you <3 by


End file.
